


Thirty Day Thorki Challenge

by heizl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loud sobbing echoed in the nearly empty house, the noise loud, disturbing the silence.<br/>A paper sign that read “Happy Birthday” shone in the light, the metallic silver color glistening.</p><p>Tell me why the hell no one is here<br/>Tell me what to do to make it all feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty Day Thorki Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a very long time since I last posted, as I didn't have a usable computer for quite awhile. But, now I am back and ready to write more!
> 
> I've been working on different stories for the 30 Day OTP challenge for awhile, and have always wanted to write something for this challenge, so I decided, it's finally time to start posting stuff from it.
> 
> The days are going to be way out of order, as I will just upload them as I finish the stories.
> 
> This particular fic is based around Thor and Loki not being related, nor being Gods. 
> 
>  
> 
> This one is a song fic, including song lyrics in it. First time doing a song fic, so hopefully you will enjoy it!
> 
> Song is Pity Party by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Day 05- Kissing

_Did my invitations disappear  
Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?_

 

 

 

Loud sobbing echoed in the nearly empty house, the noise loud, disturbing the silence.

A paper sign that read “Happy Birthday” shone in the light, the metallic silver color glistening.

 

 

The room was pristine besides the streamers, the vibrant colored paper that had been hung up, now resting on the floor, their colors of red and green bright in the otherwise dreary space.

 

 

There was a cake, chocolate, the candles still lit, sitting in the middle of the large dining table.

 

 

Loki sat at the end of the table, arms crossed over one another, head pressed unto the wooden table.

 

 

No one came to his Birthday celebration. Not one single person.

 

 

 

_Tell me why the hell no one is here  
Tell me what to do to make it all feel better_

 

 

 

Normally, that wouldn't have bothered him. Normally, he would push it aside and continue on with his day, he wasn't the kind to fester on feelings.

 

 

However, not even his _best friend_ showed up. 

 

 

He anxiously waited. Minutes turned into hours as he sat there, watching the time tick by. 

 

 

Loki took in a deep breath, the tears wetting his face, his head warm and mouth dry. 

 

 

He tried calling him, he tried nearly twenty times to call Thor. Not once did he pick up.

 

 

He sighed as he reached out for his phone, deciding to make it twenty-one times.

 

 

“Hello?” 

 

 

 

 _Maybe it's a cruel joke on me_  
Whatever, whatever  
Just means there's way more cake for me  
Forever, forever

 

 

 

Loki's ears perked up, his heart beating faster as he heard the sound of his voice. 

But as soon as happiness washed over, anger took reign, like grabbing a bull by the horns.

His brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing. 

 

 

“Do you know what I've been doing for the past five hours?” 

 

 

“Loki, I'm so –“

 

 

He gritted his teeth, voice raising. “No, you listen! Did you forget? Do you have even the slightest clue? I didn't expect anyone else to show up, but you?” He felt tears welling up in his eyes once more, emotions brewing deep inside of him. 

 

 

“Loki, I –“

 

 

“I thought we were friends! I... You were the only person to ever... I thought you... liked me.” 

 

 

He could hear a deep sigh come from the other end, a painful silence following right after. 

 

 

“Loki, I'm so sorry.”

 

 

The tears fell down his cheeks, falling down onto the table. Loki palmed at his pants nervously with sweaty hands, his lip quivering. 

 

 

“Why weren't you here?”

 

 

“I tried, Loki. I really tried to come.” 

 

 

“So, why didn't you!?” 

 

 

“Loki, I'll make it up to you, I promi–“

 

 

Loki shook his head, hand brushing through his ebony hair. “You'll never make it up to me. Never.” 

 

 

And with that, he hung up, slamming his phone hard onto the wooden surface. 

 

 

 

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

 

 

 

 

Thor closed his eyes, head leaning back against the white hospital walls. He bit his lip, hand falling limp by his side, phone still in his grasp. 

 

 

He never got to explain to him why he couldn't be there. He never gave him the chance.

 

 

Thor sighed, his eyes opening to allow the loose tears to escape. He glanced over at his lifeless mother whose body rested on the blue hospital bed, the tone of the machine tracking her heart humming. It was piercing, a sound he'd never forget. 

 

 

The tone of the room was grim, his father standing with his head hanging down, his brother, Balder, fiddling with his thumbs. 

 

 

Doctors rushed in, frantically yelling among one another. 

 

 

 

Little did Loki know.

 

 

 

 

Days had passed, and numerous texts were sent to Loki. Apologies, begging him for forgiveness, trying anything he could to persuade him to meet up. 

 

 

He still had no clue. 

 

 

Selfish, some would say. 

 

 

 

 _Maybe if I knew all of them well_  
I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me  
Maybe if I casted out a spell  
But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons

 

 

 

“I don't know if you're listening to these messages, but please, Loki, just allow me to see you. If you never want to see me again, fine. But, just this once. Please.” 

 

 

 

__ Maybe it's a cruel joke on me  
Whatever, whatever    


 

 

It had been a month. 

 

 

 

_Just means there's way more cake for me  
Forever, forever_

 

 

 

“Loki, I doubt you're listening to these. I'm sorry. I'll never not be sorry. But, please, just–“

 

 

 

Thor was cut off with a deep sigh. He had picked up, finally. He could feel something spark inside him, a fragment of happiness formed inside of him, a glimpse of hope appearing. 

 

 

“I'm listening.” Loki replied duly. 

 

 

“Can we meet?” 

 

 

 

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

 

 

 

The streets were busy at this time of the day, late afternoon. Chatter was high everywhere but the small table the two sat at. The atmosphere was tense, more than awkward as the moments passed.

 

 

Thor thumbed at the rim of the red coffee mug that was in front of him, his lips sucked in. Loki sat with his head leaning into his hand. 

 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, letting out a huff.

 

 

 

__ I'm laughing, I'm crying  
It feels like I'm dying  
I'm laughing, I'm crying 

 

  


 

“You bring me out here and you just sit and stare at me?” 

 

 

Thor glanced away nervously, trying to gather his words. 

 

 

“There's so much to say, I don't –“

 

 

 

 _It feels like I'm dying_  
I'm laughing, I'm crying  
  


 

 

 

“Do you realize how much you hurt me?”

 

 

Thor reverted his gaze back to Loki, their eyes locking, green meeting blue. 

 

 

“I'm so sorry, Loki, I never –“

 

 

"Do you?"

 

 

 

 _It feels like I'm dying_  
I'm dying, I'm dying  
  


 

 

Loki shook his head, his patience was drawing thin. 

“You knew no one would come. You knew you'd be the only one. You _promised_ me you'd be there!” Loki slammed his fist down on the weak table, shaking it. “You _were_ my best friend.” 

 

 

Thor let out a heavy sigh. “Loki, my mom –“

 

 

“What does your mom have to do with anything!?” Loki gritted his teeth, fists clenching.

 

 

“The reason I wasn't there was because my mom died, that same day. I'm sorry. I had to be there for her. I never wanted to abandon you like that.”

 

 

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_

 

 

 

Loki's eyes widened, mouth gaping. 

 

 

“Oh my God... I'm... _I'm_ the asshole.” 

 

 

Thor stretched his arm out across the table, hand cupping over Loki's. “If I could have, I would've been there for you. I would always be there for you.” 

 

 

Loki was at a loss for words. 

 

 

He felt terrible. 

 

 

Absolutely terrible. 

 

 

Thor stood, gesturing for Loki to do the same. “Come.” 

 

 

 

 

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulder, pulling him in close. Loki could feel Thor's warmth; he wanted to absorb it, take in every ounce of that man. 

 

 

  
_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames

 

 

 

 

They walked, away from that coffee shop, away from everyone. They kept going until they were alone, and the sound of dull murmuring came to a pause. 

 

 

“I never meant to hurt you.” Thor brushed his fingers against Loki's chin, lightly, like he was afraid that he would break him. 

 

 

“Thor, I...” 

 

 

Loki leaned his forehead against Thor's muscular chest, his breath wavering as he huffed. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, lip trembling, hands shaking. 

 

 

Thor kissed the top of his head, strong arms wrapping around Loki in a tight embrace. 

 

 

“It's okay.”

 

 

Loki shook his head. “No it's not.”

 

 

 

_It's my party, it's-it's my party_  
  


 

 

“Yes it is. It will all be okay as long as I have you. You're the only one I got left.”

 

 

Loki brushed the tears away with the back of his hands, peering up at the slightly taller man. “What about your dad and brother?”

 

 

Thor let out a long sigh, rolling his eyes. “Did you  _have_ to ruin the moment?” 

 

 

Loki giggled as he tried to force himself to stand taller, face leveling with the others'. He gazed into Thor's eyes, the one sight that always took his breath away. 

 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

 

 

_It's my party, it's-it's my party_

 

 

 

He leaned in closer, their lips brushing, ghosting. The friction was electric and made Loki's heart beat so fast he felt like it would burst out of his chest. 

 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

 

 

Thor closed the minuscule distance between them, lips locking. 

 

 

“I love you, Loki.” Thor breathed. “Always have.” 

 

 

Loki wrapped his arms around Thor's neck, a smile escaping from his lips. 

 

 

“Yeah, ditto.”

 

 

_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to  
Cry if I want to _

 


End file.
